


Get rid of me

by Hotgitay



Category: I Married a Witch (1942)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jonathan  is surprised when he comes home to Jennifer the in his mind delusional woman he saved from a burning building  once again





	Get rid of me

“You need to leave”Jonathan cast a dark look towards his house guest 

From the moment Jennifer first caught sight of Jonathan Wooley she fell fast 

The witch knew she had to get him all to herself 

By golly as luck would have it she would do exactly that

“Darling you can’t get rid of me that easily”Jennifer teasingly taunted the object of her affections 

“How on earth did you manage to get back into my home?”Jonathan had asked her 

Johnathan could have sworn he kicked her out and sent her on her merry way 

A merry way he hoped would be far away from him


End file.
